


Clinch

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair





	Clinch

“Alright, alright!” the miqo’te woman cried, “this round is yours!” She broke away from the headlock and the miqo’te man who had held her. He placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side. “Are you sure you want to keep at it? There’s no shame in small steps when learning,” A’kahz told A’shara. Defiant, she shook her head. “Your fighting style saved my life. I want to master it.” He too shook his head but acquiesced to her demands, “Then let this be our final bout of the day. Come at me with all you’ve got!”

Squaring off, the two miqo’te began stalking around each other. Keen eyes, orange and midnight blue, searched for an opening or weakness. A’shara sprang first and struck at A’kahz with a flurry of blows from her feet and fists. He blocked them and lunged in to grapple his opponent before she could strike at him again. “Remember, all you’ve got!” he yelled.

The scrap came to a tense standstill with both combatants locked in a clinch hold against the other. Two pairs of boots dug into the sand as they strained for some advantage. Driven by an unknown power, A’shara broke out of A’kahz’s grip. The male miqo’te stumbled forward in surprise, and using the momentum, the female miqo’te grabbed his arm, tackling him to the ground.

“Do you yield?” Pinned by both her body weight and the fact she was almost ripping his arm off at the shoulder, A’kahz struggled for a futile second before giving up. “I yield. This fight is yours,” he mumbled, disgruntled. The weight of his assailant soon disappeared off his back. He rolled over on his side to see A’shara looking at him with a hurt expression. “My apologies. I meant no ill will if I injured you,” she said. 

Seeing her so dejected made A’kahz’s stomach twist. “There is no harm done, Shara. The difficult part will be explaining the bruises without hurting mine own pride.”


End file.
